tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Migapotaka-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Migapotaka-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 372 MIGAPOTAKA-JATAKA "To sorrow for the dead," etc.--This story the Master, while living at Jetavana monastery, told about a certain Elder Monk. It is said that he admitted a youth to holy order of disciples, and that this novice, after ministering to him zealously, in due course of time fell sick and died. The old man overcome with grief at the youth's death went about loudly mourning. The Brethren(Monks), failing to console him, raised a discussion in the Hall of Truth, saying, "A certain old man on the death of his novice goes about mourning. By living on the thought of death, he will surely become a castaway." When the Master came, he inquired of the Brethren what was the subject they had met to discuss, and on hearing what it was he said, "Not now only, but formerly also, the old man went about mourning, when this youth died." And with this he told a story of the past. ---- Once upon a time in the reign of Brahmadatta, king of Bewares, the Bodhisattva was born in the form of Sakka(Indra). At that time a man, who lived in the kingdom of Kasi, came into the Himalaya region, and adopting the life of an ascetic lived on wild fruits. One day he found in the forest a young deer that had lost its mother. He took it home to his hermitage, and fed and cherished it. The young deer grew up a handsome and attractive beast, and the ascetic took care of it and treated it as his own child. One day the young deer died of indigestion from overeating of grass. The ascetic went about mourning and said, "My child is dead." Then Sakka(Indra), king of heaven, exploring the world, saw that ascetic, and thinking to alarm him, he came and took his stand in the air and uttered the first stanza: To sorrow for the dead did ill become The lone ascetic, free from ties of home. The ascetic no sooner heard this than he uttered the second stanza: Should man with beast wife, O Sakka(Indra), grief For a lost playmate finds in tears relief. Then Sakka(Indra) repeated two stanzas: Such as to weep are glad may still mourn the dead, Weep not, O sage, it is vain to weep the wise have said. If by our tears we might prevail against the grave, Thus would we all unite our dearest ones to save. While Sakka(Indra) was thus speaking, the ascetic recognising that it was useless to weep, and singing the praises of Sakka(Indra), repeated three stanzas (*1): As ghee (clarified butter)-fed flame that blazes out fast Is quenched with water, so he quenched my pain. With sorrow's shaft my heart was wounded hurt: He healed my wound and did my life restore. The barb extracted, full of joy and peace, At Sakka(Indra)'s words I from my sorrow cease. After thus advising the ascetic, Sakka(Indra) departed to his own place of dwelling. ---- The Master here ended his lesson and identified the Birth:-"At that time the old man was the ascetic, the novice was the deer, and I myself was Sakka(Indra)." Footnotes: (1)Also in No. 352 and in No. 410